Season 2
Stitchers ''was renewed on July 15 by ABC Family (Source) for a second season. The number of episodes is yet to be determined. The season premiere will be March 22nd, 2016 at 10/9c.(Source) Storylines: *Kyle Harris teased that now that "''We have Fisher onboard as a regular this season, I think there’s that whole treaded territory. What his backstory is and how this is now affecting his life."Source'' '' * Harris also stated that he's heard that there will be episodes this season that we’ll learn a lot of backstory ... like the whole episode will be a flashback episode of how each individual character found their way to this program.Source * Linus will be inspired to do some growing up and reorder his life. Whereas Camille , this is the single most dire situation she’s ever been in in her life... And, in the aftermath of that, she feels wholly unprepared to go. So, she will pull away emotionally and seek fight training from Fisher .Source Cast: Main Cast (Series Regulars) * Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark – TBA * Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin – TBA * Salli Richardson as Maggie Baptiste – TBA * Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson – TBA * Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia – TBA * Damon Dayoub as Quincy Fisher(Source) Supporting Cast (Characters that appear in 3 episodes or more) *Cassidy Freeman as Ellie (Source) *John Billingsley as Mitchell Blair (Source) *Ross Kurt Le as Alex (Source) *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Nina *Kaylee Quinn as Young Kirsten ''Guest Cast:(Characters that only appear in 1 or 2 episodes) *Guy Wilson as TBA Source *Michael Graziadei as TBA(Source) *Tim Chiou as TBA (Sourc e) *Dontrell Griffin as TBA (Source) *Coco Quinn as Young Kirsten Spoilers and Notes: *On July 25th, 2015, it was announced that Damon Dayoub who plays Quincy Fisher was promoted to series reguular for season 2 after recurring for the series' 1st season .(Source) *John Billingsley ''(True Blood, Star Trek: Enterprise) will recur in Season 2 as Mitchell Blair, an NSA executive who arrives on the scene as part of an “abrupt change” to the Stitchers’ organization. Described as having a “folksy, disarming charm” to mask his “ice-cold intent and deadly ideas,” we’re thinking Mitchell will prove quite the thorn in Maggie’s side.(Source) *Additionally, Cassidy Freeman (Smallville, Longmire) will guest-star as Ellie, a hacker who uses her “impressive skills” to taunt the Stitchers team.(Source) *Billingsley and Freeman’s characters will both be introduced in the second episode of Season 2.(Source) *Allison Scagliotti described season 2 as Bigger. Badder. Sexier. Slicker, whereas Ritesh Rajan said that the show's tone is Darker. More mature both as a show and as the characters as whole, and that they are going to pick up right where we left off. So, the events at the end of Season 1 finale definitely will take a heavy toll on everybody in terms of what are they doing at the program.Source *Emma Ishta teased that we will learn more about Kirsten's parents, but especially more about the mother.Source *The first title to be confirmed for season 2 was the 5th episode aptly named Midnight Stitcher .(Source) . *On October 26th, 2015, there was an early 6AM call according to executive producer of the series, Jeffrey A. Schechter(Source). *The table read for one of the episodes of season 2 took place November 20th, 2015 and Norman Buckley was present.(Source) *Scouting for episode 2.06 took place on November 30th, 2015.(Source). *The table read for episode 2.07 took place on December 9th, 2015(Source ). *Damon Dayoub's character, Quincy Fisher will have a lot of fight scenes this season.(Source). *Prepping for 2.08 started on December 14th, 2015.(Source) *Jeff A. Schechter, the executive producer of Stitchers also teased on December 14th, 2015, that we'd be receiving news soon about when the series comes back to airs it's second season.(Source) *On December 15th, 2015, Andrew Zuber( a writer for the series) tweeted that there was prop meeting for the show.(Source). *On December 17th, 2015, the actor Tim Chiou confirmed he'd be appearing in season 2 as a new character that's a lawyer in Pretty Little Lawyers .(Source) *The last day of filming for Stichers in 2015 (at least) was December 22, 2015 according to Ross Kurt Le.(Source) *Coco, Kayley Quinn's younger sister was also cast as an even younger version of Kirsten Clark.(Source 1) *Jasmin Savoy Brown has been cast in a recurring role on Freeform’s procedural drama series “Stitchers.” She will guest-star as “Nina”, a well-versed fangirl who works at a comic book store and strikes up a “hot nerdy flirtation” with a member of the Stitchers team. (Source) *On January 5th, 2016, it was revealed that a lot of the scenes that require a sound stage are done so at Stage 5.(Source) *On Januaray 11th, 2016 Layla Alizada, a guest star revealed that Season 2 would begin airing in March in an instagram post. (Source) *As of January 13th, 2016, episode 9 has begun shooting while prepping for the second season finale has begun. The wrap party is also on the horizon!(Source) *The final table read of the season took place on January 21st, 2016.(Source) *on Sunday January 24th, it was confirmed on the Stitchers' Facebook page that season 2 will premiere sometime in Spring of 2016.(Source) *The executive producer and main cast were recently interviewed by Michael Knox Smith for his entertainment blog MikesFilmTalk. (Source) *Principal photography for Season 2 will wrap on February 1, 2016, according to executive producer Jeffrey A Schechter. (Source) *There may or may not be more than than the 11 episodes (we got in Season 1) in Season 2.(Source) *Zap2it featured an exclusive behind the scenes story of the premiere episode of Season 2 teasing Cameron's fate. (Source). *A sneak preview of the opening minutes of the Season 2 premiere episode 2.0 followed by an announcement by Kyle Harris was released exclusively by Zap2it (Source) Episodes: Reception: Gallery: 1.10-BTS01.png CMvFK9aUEAA5VvG.jpg large.jpg|Storycards for season 2! Season 2 table read01.jpg Season 2 table read.jpg 2.01BTS01.png|First Day Filming Season 2 2.01BTS02.png|Read into this what you will... 2.01BTS03.jpg|First slate of Season 2 2.01BTS04.png CSvO7cXUEAAGLFm.jpg CSvlgYFWcAA22wz.jpg CS1wbrGWcAAmug-.jpg 2.01BTS05.png|Behind the scenes filming Season 2 Stitchers2005TableRead.png 2015-11-20 0920.png CUTz68KWcAA7mpr.jpg CUOOxq8UwAAAZWm.jpg CUXrEWyWoAArKjb.jpg CUloafzUkAAZTYl.jpg Kyle S2 BTS.png Ritesh S2 BTS.jpg 2.05BTS04.jpg|The cast bts during Season 2 2.00BTS-Salli.jpg 2015-12-02 1253.png 2.0XBTS Norman-cast.jpg 2.05BTS03.jpg 2.05BTS02.jpg 2.05BTS01.jpg 2.06BTS01.jpg CTFc7gqUYAAp5kX.jpg Ritesh BTS S2-01.png CWd9-N9WsAA2a6s.jpg Emma Ishta S2 BTS.jpg 2.00-Ritesh BTS.jpg|Call Time for Ritesh Rajan, first day of work on S2 Stichers Makeup Trailer.jpg|Stitchers Makeup Trailer gets a Christmas touch 2.0 Alison BTS.jpg|Alison on set filming Season 2 2.05BTS08.jpg 2.05 BTS07.jpg 2.05 BTS06.jpg 2.05 BTS05.jpg 2.09 BTS01.jpg Kyle's notes S1.jpg Coco BTS02.jpg|Coco getting hair and makeup BTS Season 2 Coco BTS01.jpg|Coco Quinn on set of Season 2 playing a Younger Kirsten. 11426172 1606836886249805 787231207 n.jpg|Molly Myer's husband (Jaqueline Stinger) standing in for Ritesh Rajan Molly BTS01.jpg|BTS with Molly Myers (Jaquline Stinger) 2.0 BTS Damon.jpg 10661018 434277723443272 1640858646 n.jpg Emma Kyle Damon BTS 2.0.jpg Molly BTS03.jpg Molly BTS02.jpg BTS filming Emma Damon.jpg Coco BTS.jpg CYn4QP2UwAAeeL6.jpg New Suit BTS 2.0.jpg|Kirsten's New Stitcher Suit? Sneak Peak from Season 2 12654112 1673010359605448 1708124815072202962 n.png 12424472 742232699247396 1106002096 n.jpg 12627935 925101684249224 1722016140 n.jpg 12568911 1662801977309823 1745428643 n.jpg 12558349 1031976193510722 1585557783 n.jpg 12552327 1678269482444233 300356792 n.jpg 12547624 475757585957875 230078202 n.jpg 12547376 599034306914135 577378094 n.jpg 12534208 223054918029933 1560168119 n.jpg CZ6C84jW0AA527A.jpg large.jpg 12552489_916630635099699_1386621558_n.jpg 12647202 1672391036334047 8963167221160274800 n.jpg 12552520 1672391506334000 3635353477733484009 n.jpg 12524052 1673010699605414 927500505032798532 n.png 12513565 1673374852902332 1123988052930283571 o.jpg Fisher's Cake.png|Fisher Finally got his Cake. From season 2 wrap party 2.10 BTS Last Day.jpg|Final Day of Shooting S2 CaJFfFEWIAAKO7x.jpg large.jpg CaQM 4HWwAAIQr5.jpg CaNcUXJVAAAEOK2.jpg CaLhYSPVIAEguV4.jpg CaLDZCIWAAIcsQw.jpg CaL2Hr3UcAEk8Cv.jpg CaKEbQrWEAAjPP1.jpg CaO0d IUYAEVZ5I.jpg 12642594 1675088086064342 5749638230483325281 n.jpg 12592644 1675087586064392 2980708675461400848 n.jpg 12348151 1659229774316840 7535992248919123734 n.jpg CaTAcItUAAA9cCu.jpg CajNYNHW0AIcdvL.jpg CafQebFUsAA AKg.jpg Cad4cB2UYAA5iq8.jpg CaaL8MAUEAEMdeK.jpg CaK0Cl1UAAAnNHu.jpg Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg CazO0b2WAAAh-Yu.jpg CayX60ZWwAAsG7G.jpg Ca0m4DZWAAATxPi.jpg Ca4iTBfUcAAzcjc.jpg Ca-LFP7XEAEx7eF.jpg Ca-I2XiUMAASjPt.jpg Ca9-tahUYAAeyLp.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg CbNn7QnWIAADR4T.jpg CbN8gaKWcAANmd9.jpg 12744128 1678400962399721 1309726611881890396 n.jpg 12718277 1678402315732919 7320179054611500595 n.jpg 12711145 1678402179066266 3220320157077041897 o.jpg CbN3MusUsAIXzdC.jpg CbTOI7qWIAAiytX.jpg CbRs8gGWAAALJW4.jpg CbbM dxW8AEW3A8.jpg CaJVHlmUsAAD2TE.jpg Cbg7E4AUUAAi DZ.jpg large.jpg|Damon Dayoub Season 2 Blooper reel Ritesh Rajan S2 BTS.jpg 2.0 BTS Kyle (3).jpg 2.0 Kirsten Clark.jpg Allison 2.0 BTS.jpg 2.0 BTS Cameron Kirsten.jpg Sneak Peeks: ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016! A Thank You From Ritesh Rajan-1 Stitchers Will Kirsten and Cameron finally get together? Emma and Ritesh|Emma and Ritesh Have Fun BTS Emma, Ritesh and Kyle|BTS with the cast while filming Season 2 Emma Stitchers 1|Emma celebrating the holiday by opening a Christmas Cracker Freeform Stitchers - Emma Ishta|Emma and Kyle tease Season 2 Will Stitchers Still Be on Freeform? Stitchers Season 2 Teaser Stitchers Season 1 Recap & First Minute of Season 2 Premiere Stitchers Cast Reactions to Cameron's Death Stitchers Season 2 "Suit Up" Promo (HD) Stitchers Season 2 "What's On Your Mind?" Promo (HD) Stitchers Season 2 Premiere Tuesday, March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Freeform Category:Upcoming Season Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 2